Not the antichrist just a Warlock
by Sai Sunflower
Summary: Warlock nunca fue el anticristo, se suponía que solo era el bebé incorrecto, un personaje secundaria en el Gran Plan, destinado a desaparecer en la historia después de haber cumplido su objetivo, nadie se esperaba que justamente él tuviera uno que otro secreto guardado.


**Capítulo 1: The End**

**.**

Warlock sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. Lo supo desde que en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero doce su padre solo apareció para decir que se ausentaría durante dos meses y su madre lloró en silencio sin siquiera recordar que tenía un hijo. No la culpaba. Desde que Nanny se había ido su vida se había vuelto solitaria y monótona.

Sus padres se encontraban cada día más distantes, su madre se pasaba el día fuera de casa y Warlock se quedaba deambulando con la servidumbre, así que cuando, dos años después, se enteró de su divorcio por el periódico matutino tampoco se sorprendió.

Pensó que sería un divorcio típico de la gente rica, en realidad, imaginaba que sus padres llevaban separados más tiempo del que decían, había visto esto antes, con algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Los padres dejaban de ser esposos, pero continuaban viviendo en la misma casa por apariencias, tan solo para evitar el escándalo.

Lo que no esperó fue que su madre decidiera dejar la mansión en donde vivían para mudarse a un pequeño y olvidado pueblo.

—¡Harriet! ¡No quiero mudarme! —había gritado siguiendo a su madre por los pasillos de la casa.

La joven e inexperta mujer no sabía que contestar a ello. Suficiente tenía lidiando con la decepción de sus padres por el fallido matrimonio. Le echó una mirada sobre su hombro al adolescente y Warlock supo que ella sentía lastima por él.

El muchacho desvió los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos, odiaba cuando lo miraba así, lo hacía sentir un extraño entre su propia familia.

—…Quiero ir con mi padre —demandó sin ánimo, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.

—Cariño, tu padre… —Harriet intentó explicarle las razones por las que Warlock tenía que quedarse estancado con ella, pero no le dio la oportunidad.

—¡Agh! Olvídalo, me iré a mi cuarto.

Dio media vuelta ignorando los balbuceos de Harriet sobre empacar lo necesario y cerró de un portazo su habitación. Quería estar enojado con ella, quería odiarla por ser una madre tan incompetente pero no podía.

Warlock se sentó en el suelo mirando a su alrededor, había conseguido todo lo que quería, nunca le negaron nada material, ni siquiera el capricho más estúpido. Cuando pensó en lo que debía empacar supo que nada ahí tenía un valor especial, podría dejarlo todo y las cosas no cambiarían en lo absoluto.

Suspiró, fastidiado por la decisión que su madre había tomado sin siquiera consultarle. Dejarlo todo atrás, iniciar de nuevo, era demasiado trabajo que no quería hacer, y a parte tenía que empacar sus propias cosas ¿no podía hacerlo la servidumbre? Se levantó y pateó una de las cajas que le habían dejado.

Decidió que solo metería cosas al azar, si algo le faltaba su madre podría comprárselo, después de todo su padre siendo un político importante no se salvaría de darles pensión, y también parecía que el señor Dowling estaba mas que dispuesto a dársela.

Un montón de ropa y otros objetos llenaron las cajas, ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de acomodar o mirar lo que tiraba en ellas. Solo faltaba vaciar el librero de su habitación, por un segundo pensó que no valía la pena, ya había leído todos los libros y no es que le emocionara cargar con ellos a otra casa. Sin embargo, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo con la idea de olvidarlos.

Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento, distrayéndose en el celular o los videojuegos. La sensación no se iba, cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo al librero con enojó y le gritaba que lo dejara en paz, hasta que finalmente fue vencido. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido a leer los títulos, muchos libros solo eran encargos de la escuela, títulos pomposos para que los padres pudieran presumir el bagaje cultural de sus hijos. Los revisó todos casi decepcionado, pero al llegar hasta abajo la nostalgia lo sobrecogió un poco.

Eran libros infantiles, los cuentos que Nanny Ashtoreth solía leerle antes de dormir. Los recuerdos le hicieron sonreír. Había momentos divertidos, extraños, felices, tristes… siempre que pensaba en ella. Especialmente recordaba su partida. Había tratado de olvidarse de Nanny por eso mismo.

Les echó una hojeada a todos con el dilema de si debía llevarlos consigo, ya no era un niño para tenerlos y además, aun dolía recordarla. Tomó el ejemplar de _Las Brujas_, uno de sus favoritos, con la intención de solo llevar ese, pero algo más llamó su atención. Debajo había otro libro encuadernado en cuero negro, parecía antiguo y tenía grabados extraños en su cubierta.

—¿Qué carajos es esto?

Lo miró por todos lados, no tenía descripción alguna, solo un broche que lo mantenía cerrado. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Joven Warlock, su madre lo espera en el comedor.

—Si, si, voy enseguida —respondió moviendo la mano a forma de despedida para que lo dejara solo.

Al darse cuenta de que no se iba chasqueó la lengua y se levantó con el libro en la mano. Tantos años comiendo solo en su habitación para que a su madre se le ocurriera justamente ahora intentar una cena familiar. Echó el libro a su mochila y pensó que ya tendría tiempo para hojearlo a gusto.

La mudanza comenzó temprano en la mañana y Warlock solo pudo renegar tener que levantarse a esas horas. El proceso fue tedioso y tardado, su malhumor solo crecía conforme las horas pasaban a pesar de que el no estaba ayudando en nada. Para cuando emprendieron el viaje el muchacho no quería hablar con nadie, agradeció que su madre respetara eso ignorándolo y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana del coche durante todo el camino.

Todo el asunto de cambiarse de casa le había hecho olvidarse del extraño libro que había encontrado el día anterior y que continuaba en su mochila esperando pacientemente a ser abierto.

Para cuando llegaron a Tadfield el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Harriet bajó primero y el aire fresco que sintió la renovó de toda su vida en la ciudad, pero Warlock no podía decir lo mismo. Todavía dentro del auto se negaba a creer que su vida estaba cambiando tanto. Bajó con desgane, arrastrando su mochila abierta de forma descuida, sus cosas se desparramaron en el suelo y pensó que su suerte siempre podía empeorar.

—El libro… —murmuró para si mismo al tomar de vuelta el encuadernado negro, la curiosidad volvió a picarle.

—¡Warlock! ¿dónde estás? —Harriet lo llamó al no verlo entrar a la casa esperando no tener que mandar a alguien por él.

—¡Ya voy! —el chico le respondió saliendo de detrás del coche y caminando a su nueva casa.

Era notablemente más pequeña que su mansión y sin embargo seguía destacando entre las otras casas. Notó como su madre hizo el además de hablarle otra vez así que solo pretendió ignorarlo para seguirse de largo hasta su habitación, que en ese momento era solo un cuarto vació con una cama. Echó el seguro y se lanzó al colchón con el libro.

Al abrirlo, por fin, se encontró con una especie de sello acompañando al título. Un nombre en latín que tuvo que googlear para saber que significaba.

—¿La llave de Salomón?

Al pie de la hoja había una dedicatoria: _Para cuando tengas edad de invocar a tus propios demonios. __Love __Nanny. _

Warlock dudó de lo que estaba leyendo, una media sonrisa en su cara parecía decir todo lo que estaba pensando. Su niñera siempre había sido muy rara y no le extrañaba para nada que le hubiese dedicado algo como eso, lo único que se preguntaba era por qué no se lo había dado personalmente.

Comenzó a leerlo por pura diversión, ese tipo de cosas siempre habían llamado su atención, pero jamás hacía mucho caso, la mayoría de los libros eran solo charlatanerías y trucos baratos, le recordaban a ese tonto mago de cuando cumplió once. Sin embargo, este parecía diferente, estaba lleno de instrucciones detalladas, objetos y nombres de demonios y ángeles, cada uno con un sello y las indicaciones para invocarlo.

Se paseó por las hojas del libro hasta que se detuvo en una al azar.

—Beelzebub, Señor de ¿las moscas?

Una idea loca le cruzó por la cabeza, se estaba aburriendo como una ostra y su madre seguramente había salido, además solo tenía su celular con la mitad de la carga para distraerse, y seguía pensando en excusas para lo que estaba por hacer.

Una hora después hacía en el suelo un sello dibujado con un pedazo de tiza, estaban todas las luces apagadas, en el cuarto solo brillaba la llama de una vela que había robado de un candelabro antiguo. El muchacho no creía que nada de eso funcionaría, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y aunque no lo admitiera le parecía divertido.

Y en general Warlock tenía razón, las personas podían hacer todo correcto, creer con todas sus fuerzas y entregarse a las artes ocultas por años sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Era solo que, aunque Warlock no era el anticristo, tampoco era un niño normal, y eso lo estaba por descubrir.

Beelzebub no había sido invocado en milenios, ningún humano patético de este siglo tenía esa capacidad, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que algún idiota lo había intentado y logrado. Por eso cuando una fuerza extraña, mayor a todo su poder lo arrastró a la habitación de un niño de dieciséis años no podía estar más confundido… e iracundo.

El grito que dio Warlock no fue el más masculino, pero no podías gritar de ninguna otra forma si tenías a un ser del inframundo en tu cuarto mirándote de forma asesina. Del miedo tropezó con sus propios pies tumbando la vela que se apagó y dejo todo sumido en tinieblas.

.

.

.

* * *

Por fin terminé este capitulo, llevo como tres días escribiendo porque me trababa en algunas partes y hoy que voy a salir quería dejarlo prublicado 3

Tengo que agradecer a Alex Tennant en el grupo de GO LAT por dejarme usar muchos de sus headcanon para escribir esto.

Pd: Sé que Beelz no esta entre los 72 demonios de Salomon pero quería incluirlo 3


End file.
